


Undercover

by mikkimouse



Series: Valentine's Extravaganza III [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 14, Undercover Missions, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: "We don't have another way out!"Poe walked around the front of the desk. They had no time and all he had was a very bad idea. "I'm going to kiss you."Finn's eyes doubled in size. "You're going to—"
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Valentine's Extravaganza III [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619959
Comments: 25
Kudos: 320
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Aw yes, the good ol' "kissing to avoid detection" trope. 
> 
> This fic also fills the square for "Undercover Missions" on my [Trope Bingo card.](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/17415.html)
> 
> (I still haven't seen TROS, so this is probably not compliant with the end of the trilogy...then again, the last time I said that about a fic, it turned out I _had_ actually written something mostly compliant so *SHRUGS* XD)

"Someone's coming," Finn said from his position by the door. 

_Shit, shit_. Poe stared at the datapad on the table in front of him. The transmission was only eight-seven percent complete; if he and Finn got caught before it finished sending, they'd lose vital information and their cover would be blown. And of course there wasn't another way out of this damn room. 

" _Poe!_ " Finn hissed. "They're almost here. We've got to—" 

"Get over here," Poe said. 

"Get— _what?_ " But Finn came over anyway. "We don't have another way out!" 

Poe walked around the front of the desk. Now _he_ could hear the footsteps in the hallway. They had no time and all he had was a very bad idea. "I'm going to kiss you." 

Finn's eyes doubled in size. "You're going to—" 

Poe did just that, cutting off the protest. Finn made a noise of surprise in the back of his throat, and Poe tried to implant _please, just follow my lead_ directly into his mind. He hoped, he _prayed_ they could play it off as having slipped off from the party downstairs to find a place to get some alone time, but that would depend on both of them getting with the program and fast.

Finn made another noise, and then his hands were in Poe's hair and he was kissing back as if his life depended on it and Poe was suddenly in _so far_ over his head. 

He put his hands on Finn's waist and pushed him back against the desk, hard enough to send something clattering to the floor, but Poe could not begin to care about it. He'd wanted to do this for so long now—the kissing Finn, not the getting caught breaking into a private study while on an undercover mission—but had mentally put it in the list of things that were never going to happen. But now it _was_ , even if it was under duress, and it was so much better than Poe had ever thought it might be. 

"What the _hell_ is going on here?!" 

The new voice had Poe springing back, putting distance between him and Finn, because somehow in the whole five seconds they'd been kissing, Poe had managed to forget that they were about to get interrupted. Interrupted by one of their host's many servants, this one a human male and _very_ angry. 

Poe straightened his shirt and smoothed his hair, flashing the most charming smile he could. "Ah, terribly sorry. We were just, well—" 

"I can see what you were 'just, well' doing," the man snapped. "This area of the manor is private property and _not_ open to any party guests." 

"Well, we _were_ looking for a private room," Poe said. 

The man was not amused. He lifted a stiff arm and pointed down the hallway. "I suggest you and your... _assistant_ return to the party immediately, Mr...Bey, was it?" 

Poe nodded. "Yes, of course. You're absolutely right. My sincerest apologies to both you and our host." He held out a hand to Finn. "Come along." 

They hurried past, and Poe gave the servant another smile before they started down the corridor. He wasn't sure if it would help anything, but he was really trying to play up the persona. Hopefully the man didn't think him smart enough to be any trouble.

"That was close," Finn whispered. 

"Too close," Poe agreed. "We should probably make one more round of the party and then leave." A new thought occurred to him. "Damn. The transmission was at ninety percent when I last saw it. We don't know if it went through." 

Finn squeezed his hand. "It did." 

Poe whipped his head around to gape at him. "What?!" 

Finn hushed him. "Keep your voice down. The datapad was on the desk beside me. I checked it while you were keeping Tall, Pale, and Pissy occupied. One hundred percent uploaded." 

Poe put his free hand over his mouth so he wouldn't do something stupid, like shout _out loud_. "You're the best." 

"I also cleared the screen." Finn smirked. "So we'll be long gone before they realize what we did." 

Poe was going to pass out from sheer relief. "Finn, buddy, I could kiss you." 

He froze. The words had just come out of his mouth, but considering what they'd just done—

"You already did," Finn said. "But if you want to do it again, I'd be all right with that." 

Poe stared at him, not quite believing his ears. "You would?" 

Finn smiled at him. "Yeah, I would." 

That smile made Poe's heart flip in his chest. He was in so much trouble.

"But we should probably wait until we're back at our base, Mr. _Bey_ ," Finn said. "Unless you want to blow our cover." 

Poe let go of Finn's hand, but only to slide his arm around his waist and pull him close. "I don't know. Kissing my assistant seems to fit pretty well with my cover." 

Finn arched an eyebrow at him. "That so?" 

Poe grinned at him. "Yeah, that's so." 

"Well," Finn glanced up and down the hall, and then pulled Poe in by his collar, " _I_ want to kiss Poe Dameron," he said softly. "So if it's all the same to you...I'll wait until we get back." 

_Oh_. Not here, where he could hide the reason behind it under the persona he was playing, but back at the base, where it was just the two of them and nothing else. That made Poe's heart flip again. 

He gently kissed the corner of Finn's mouth. "All right. When we get back, then." 

Finn's eyes sparkled with anticipation. "I'm looking forward to it."

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)  
> [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/mad-madam-m)


End file.
